


Ministrations

by foyfoy



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Camboy, Blowjobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Formal Wear Kink, Gunplay, Kinktober 2019, Multi, Pegging, Public Sex, Sex Clubs, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foyfoy/pseuds/foyfoy
Summary: A collection of Kinktober 2019 prompts for Senyuu. Tags frequently updated! (Will only tag for five most recent fics to avoid a long mess of tags)Most recent: Day 11, Formal Wear (Foyfoy/Hime)





	1. Day 1, Hate Sex (Boss/Alba)

**Author's Note:**

> haha horny time
> 
> day one’s prompt is hate sex, and i am self indulgent

The wind is knocked out of Alba’s lungs, his back throbbing in pain as he’s slammed down. He groans in pain, sitting up in his elbows as a glare creases his brow line. “Fuck you.”

Boss grins, swinging a leg to stand over and then kneel down and straddle Alba’s waist. His hips come down harder than necessary and Alba grunts, too irritated to respond to the pleasure of having an ass ground into his crotch. His dick responds enough for him anyway.

“I plan to,” Boss lilts, his voice poisoned despite going down honey-sweet. “I plan to fuck you physically and mentally, and perhaps spiritually. I might save that for later.” He leans down, planting his hands on either side of Alba’s head as he invades the entirety of his vision. “Depends on how you feel on my cock.”

While the words do cause a blush to bloom across his cheeks, Alba growls. Rage bubbles low in his chest, and it manifests as him hacking and spitting. He feels both instant regret and gratification at how Boss loses his confidence, his mocking aura, and slowly his face contorts to anger as well.

“Brat,” he grumbles, gripping Alba by the chin and forcing his lips to purse as he leans down to kiss him with all teeth and tongue. Alba hisses when the taste of copper floods his mouth, and without any sense of care he reaches up and fists his hand in Boss’s hair. He yanks, grinning through blood when he hears a grunt and manages to pull Boss off his mouth.

“I’m a what now?” Alba giggles, a bit delirious from the power he feels radiating from the both of them. The danger. Boss could kill him at any moment, especially in such a vulnerable position, but he won’t. Not yet. “I couldn’t hear you, _Boss_,” he snorts, degrading in his use of the title.

He regrets that.

A fist connects with his gut and he wheezes in the same breath as he moans, the pain blending with the pleasure of a hand grabbing his cock through his shorts. Slowly the pleasure ebbs away and is replaced by a sense of desperation, Boss holding the base of his dick in a vice-like grip. He would complain, tell Boss to stop being a bastard, but the deadly look in his eyes makes Alba shut up and shudder. His hand begins to shake, grip loosening in familiar-colored hair.

If it weren’t for the absolute hatred in his eyes, Alba would compare that look to the way Ros looks at him before they-

His brain stops in its tracks when Boss slips his hand in his pants and takes ahold of his dick for real.

Boss sits up, back arched just enough for the functioning part of Alba’s brain to think him a practiced slut, and he strokes Alba’s cock languidly. “You truly are lucky I enjoy messing with my prey.”

Alba spits blood to the side, snickering when he hits Boss’s hand and causes another furious flash across his face. “I’d say you’re the lucky one here.”

“How is that?”

Eyes glinting, he forces his way up. Boss gasps, landing on his back. Immediately Alba’s crotch is pressed against his ass, and Alba smiles down at him threateningly. If he had to guess, he could masquerade as a soldier based on the dominating swirl in his chest. He leans in, hovering at Boss’s ear.

“I’m not prey.”


	2. Day 2 - Sleepy Sex (Teufel/Alles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha hets but also alles pegs him and u can’t tell me otherwise

By the time they even bother to hit the snooze button, they’re already both two hours late.

Teufel shifts, a rough groan rumbling in his chest as he pulls the sheets over his head. Just a little longer... and then maybe a bit longer after that. Heck, why get out of bed at all? The king doesn’t need him to work today, Hime does the royals’ work herself. He can afford to stay in bed all day.

At least, he had that in mind before a hand slips over his waist and sets itself on top of his boxers.

Arching a brow, he doesn’t move even when Alles presses her bare chest to his back. She must want him to do something-

“Teuf,” she murmurs, and he rolls his eyes because that’s her bargaining voice, “I got a deal for you. Hear me out.” She strokes his half-hard cock over his boxers, encouraging his morning (afternoon?) wood to come to life.

“What?” He allows himself a pleased him as she continues her movements, arching her back to press her chest harder into his back. Even when somewhat flattened against his skin he can feel her nipples hardening and he can’t help the way his fingers begin itching to touch her. But he’s so comfortable like this... if she wants to fuck, she can pull his boxers down and lube up her strap and fuck him like this.

She whines when he doesn’t turn to face her, and Teufel smiles. Alles is predictable, and so is her request. “I’ll give you a handie and you do all my work for today.”

“Just a handie?” He looks over his shoulder at that, making a disappointed face as he finally catches sight of her lidded eyes and bedhead. She’s trying to be seductive and while it’s slightly working based on the blood flowing south, she’s failing in her words. “Nah. I’ll sleep and jerk myself off if I have to.”

“Boo, no fun.” Her cheeks puff out in a pout and his heart swells. “Fine, what if I fuck you?” Now she grinds her hips against his ass, and even though she isn’t wearing it now the ghost of her strap adds to the feeling and Teufel sucks in a breath through his teeth.

“... what are you scheduled to do?”

Alles sits up out of bed immediately, already knowing that his engaging her in this bargain means he’s accepted it. She pulls the strap on from the bedside table, still a bit shiny with lube from last night and he smiles at her as she pulls it on, finally rolling into his back and sitting up on his elbows.

“Nothing much. Just everything.” She shuffled between his thighs and he does half the work for her, kicking his boxers down his legs and spreading them a second later. “You’re okay to do everything, right?”

“Not really, but I will. You’re paying me on top of the castle, after all.” His breath catches as the bulky head of the dildo brushes against his asscheek. Alles helps him by grilling his thighs and pressing up, nearly bending him in half as she angles her hips to rut against his ass. His dick leaks, dripping onto his abdomen as he manages to eek out, “I think I prefer how you pay me sometimes.”

Alles has him hold one of his thighs, and with no hesitation and minimal resistance, she sinks her cock into his ass and he groans low in his throat. Her voice is a purr, teasing as she says, “As long as I don’t have to pay you actual money, I’ll pay you in cock everyday, babe.”


	3. Day 3 - Foodplay (Foyfoy/Hime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m heterosexual and they’re raising salt, lake, lym, sochi, van, and couver in part 3+. the school is a disguise
> 
> also that chapter of honey teaching hime to make chocolate was cute

“More chocolate?”

Even after four years, Foyfoy still has to bite back a grin when just his voice causes Hime to squeak. The tray in her hands nearly goes flying, but he catches it with his own while pressing on her shoulder to keep her upright. She avoids his gaze with fervor, and he rolls his eyes. It might be the same dance, but she could at least get to the point of looking him in the eye, couldn’t she?

His question goes unanswered because his mind shifts gears, an image from a week ago popping into his mind and now he laments his hypocrisy at wanting to make fun of her blush. Well, given _that_, she probably isn’t able to look him in the eyes yet-

“Foyfoy?”

He starts at his name, responding with an all too quick, “Yeah?” He kicks himself after.

To his surprise, Hime looks at him straight on. Her cheeks are still dusted cherry, and he bites his tongue to keep from licking his lips at the thought. She’s cute, and for all she calls him such she’s quite unfair herself.

“Did you want to try one?” The tray shifts in their mutual grip, and he manages enough strength to look away from her and regard the chocolate. It’s fresh from the fridge, so she must have been working for awhile. “Ruki’s mother helped me out again- but don’t get me wrong! She only gave me the recipe! I made them myself, so if they aren’t good, don’t blame her-“

“Alright.” He lets himself smirk when her eyes go wide and she begins to stutter, and before she can launch herself at him with a flustered fist he catches it on the way with his own and adds, “Only if you feed them to me.”

Both of their faces go crimson. It isn’t the first time they’ve challenged each other something with such undertones, but it’s fresh enough to their relationship that they still get shocked whenever the other brings it up. Her hand trembles in his own, and he’s about to pull back and apologize when she speaks, barely above a whisper.

“Okay.” Hime nods. Once, twice, and a third time confidently. Her eyes are alight with a fire that he hasn’t seen before, and it feels as if the match she used to light them got dropped in his gut when she smiles and says, “You have to let go of my hand first.”

Foyfoy sits down obediently when she ushers him to the kitchen island. She stands in front of him, one of the chocolates between her fingers. They stare just off of at each other. The tension is there, half pure fluster and half something more physical, and he wishes he had a knife to cut through it.

What snaps him out of his own daze is the chocolate itself. It’s began melting, a trail slowly creeping down her finger. He doesn’t know where his bravery comes from, but he encircles her wrist with his own hand and pulls her fingers to his lips. He takes the chocolate first, keenly aware of her gasp in all the right places of his body. The icing on the cake is when he opens his eyes, catching her own as he tucks the chocolate in his cheek and licks up the trail of melted chocolate. He closes his eyes again to keep from losing his cool, now taking her finger in his mouth.

She’s trembling hard, and he’s unconscious in the way his other hand slips out to hold her waist. He registers her other hand on his shoulder in the back of his mind, but his focus remains on the one in his face.

Once he’s certain the chocolate is gone, with a final swirl of his tongue, he slips off her finger with a loud pop. He keeps his eyes closed to avoid looking her in the eye, but they snap open when she speaks next.

“... Foyfoy, um... your lap-“

He glances down and regrets it. He’s sporting a tent, but before he can stop or excuse himself or _anything his rational mind tells him to do_, he says, “Help me with it.”

His eyes shut again and he tenses, preparing for a standard slap. It doesn’t come, and the tension slips from his shoulders, moving down to his fingers as he squeezes her hip.

That must spurn her on. Foyfoy gapes openly, eyes wide and heat running both to his face and below his belt when slim thighs meet his hips and the curve of her ass settles in his lap. On top of his boner. When he meets her eyes, he’s shocked to see confidence gleaming in them.

Hime forces a smile, shy and unsure, as she shifts in his lap. He groans under his breath, and she does it again. “You-!”

“I know.” Her voice is even. He stares open-mouthed and her voice lowers. “Believe me, I know what I’m doing. I’m helping you with it.”

A growl rises up and within seconds Hime’s back is flat on the kitchen island and his lips have found hers. “The chocolate was good,” he says into their kiss and she keens at his praise, “but you taste better.”

“We can’t waste it, so...” One of her hands falls from around his shoulders and she grabs another piece. She pulls away from his kiss long enough to place it between her lips, smiling, wiggling it as a temptation.

“You...” Foyfoy blinks, a grin spreading on his face as he leans back in, his dick finding plenty of interest in her game.

He should scare her more often if this is the new result.


	4. Day 4 - Sadism, Orgasm Denial (Alba/Ros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost inspiration halfway through this but hey
> 
> here’s the ship y’all actually are looking for sndnnfjfkf

“Don’t make me-“

“Say please?” Ros hums, in thought much too deep for what he’s doing. His hips snap lazily, slowly against Alba’s, way unlike the punishing pace he had been setting. His fingers drum on Alba’s shoulders, and without warning he leans and puts his body weight on his hands.

Alba groans as the air leaves his lungs, Ros’s weight on his shoulders and his face pressed into the sheets. He turns his head in order to breathe, side-eyeing Ros when his vision isn’t dancing with stars. “You’re mean.”

Ros grins. “That’s the sweetest thing you’ve _ever_,” he slams hard, bottoming out in Alba’s ass and all but giggling at the whimper he tears from Alba, “said to me, Hero. I appreciate it.” He grinds his hips against his ass, slipping his fingers from Alba’s shoulders to his hips. “Stay down or you won’t come at all.”

“Ros! You won’t let me come at all already-!” He bites back any more of a retort. If he keeps going, Ros will just get worse. The thought equally excites and worries him, but his fears that he’s gone too far are already confirmed when Ros narrows his eyes.

It doesn’t come to him immediately, and Alba foolishly lets himself relax. Ros picks up his languid thrusts after a moment, simple in his action but purposefully angling in a way to hit him in all the right spots. That only serves to frustrate Alba more; he’s been holding back an orgasm for at least ten minutes now. He knows he isn’t done yet, far from. Ros usually makes him wait half an hour when he gets in a mood.

Unfortunately for him, he set off the mood. Just as Alba thinks he’s in the clear, a hand encircles his dick. At first he thinks that finally, Ros is being kind to him and letting him come. Then fingers squeeze hard, tight, _painful_ at the base of his cock and he whimpers. He doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that made a delighted grin spread across Ros’s lips. All his pained noises seemed to do that from the day they met.

“See,” Ros begins and Alba grits his teeth because that tone of voice is terrifying, “if you had stayed quiet like a good hero, I’d of let you come all over me in five minutes. But then you back-talked me. I don’t appreciate it when you misbehave, Hero.” The title is said equal parts endearingly and demeaningly and it makes his thighs shake. “So I think what’s going to happen now, should you be good, is I’ll make you wait twenty.”

“Twenty-?!” Alba can’t help it when he gasps, hiding his face in the sheets to resist any further complaint. It isn’t unusual, and in fact would total up to the usual thirty minutes Ros makes him wait, but when he’s already been edged for ten minutes hearing that time doubled doesn’t compute in his brain. This isn’t the time for math anyway.

“Thirty.”

“Ros-!”

“That better have been you begging for me and not a complaint!”

Alba wisely shuts his mouth. Ros, pleased, nuzzles into the curve of his back, kissing up his spine until he’s all but laying on top of Alba. It’s suddenly intimate and strange and Alba’s gut churns not only with arousal but love and that causes more heat to spread across his face and lightly through his shoulders. Ros is going to kill him one day.

And whenever that day comes, he’ll likely die with a pleading moan to come on his lips.


	5. Day 5 - Monsterfucking (Juli/Foyfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this is more hatefuck than the bossalba chapter but y’know
> 
> had the thought that juli can turn his dick into a dragon’s and here we are

The last thing Foyfoy had expected of himself out of this situation is to have a dragon’s teeth sunk into his neck non-murderously.

When Juli had appeared on his door, a deviant grin and an even worse deal on his lips, he immediately had his blade to the thin neck that pressed back on it tauntingly. Daring him to act.

He regrets not acting. He also thinks he would have regretted acting.

Fisting a hand in his hair, he yanks Juli away from his neck and groans at the ache left behind. A dragon bite sure as hell isn’t the same as a dog’s and he spits that at Juli. He only gets a laugh and a snarky, “Never promised it’d hurt like a dog bite, just guessed your human tolerance level for it,” in reply.

“Fuck off.” Foyfoy does the opposite of what he told Juli to do, and he pulls Juli’s face back to his own and kisses him with no sense of sensuality. It’s all teeth and tongue and he grunts when Juli ruts his ass in his lap. “Stop that,” he growls as a warning, and Juli laughs as he pulls back.

“No.” His eyes glint and and he grinds another circle on his lap, and Foyfoy’s head falls back. As much as he hates this demon, hates the proposition he came with, he can’t say he hates how this feels. Juli picks up on it, mockingly cooing, “Aw, what a kind yet uncaring big brother.” Foyfoy grits his teeth and meets Juli’s eyes with fury. “You just made this deal with us to cure her, yet you’re fucking around with me. In the same house she’s comatose in.”

Juli doesn’t get a chance to breath after that. Foyfoy’s fist connects with his jaw, sending Juli on his back with a yelp. He doesn’t get more than a minute of losing dominance, and it’s Foyfoy’s turn to gasp when a dragon’s claws encircle his neck and push him into the couch cushions. He’s seen these up close before from when he saved a blue-screened Ros staring Alba’s bifurcation in the face, but having them actually pressed against him is different.

He rolls his hips up experimentally, and finds a smirk when pressing against Juli’s ass makes him shake. “You’re only tough because you can do this.”

Juli ponders that, rutting his ass on Foyfoy’s crotch and stealing the smirk. “Nah. You’re just easy to manipulate.”

“Thanks for the compliment,” Foyfoy drawls. He finally finds use in his hands again, grabbing Juli’s pants and pulling them down his hips as much as he can. It’s a bit difficult to maneuver when a dragon has one pinned by the neck.

But Juli relents, lifting on his knees so his pants slide down easier. Before he sits back down, Foyfoy shoves his own down to his knees, one hand gripping bruises into Juli’s hip as the other fishes his dick out through the opening of his boxers. He’s so focused on his task and eyeing the claws teasingly dancing on his neck that when Juli clears his throat, he startles.

“What?”

“You can get your cock out, but you pay no attention to mine. Humans are so selfish.”

For all it’s worth, Juli has a pretty standard-looking dick. Its length matches up with his height, decent but on the short side, and the thickness is average. A giddy feeling of superiority bubbles in Foyfoy’s chest and he opens his mouth before he can think on it.

“I’m bigger than you.”

Mistake.

Juli doesn’t say anything for a moment, studying Foyfoy’s face with blank-slated ease, before he slowly slips down and pulls Foyfoy’s boxers and pants off until they’re across the room. They knock over a few photo frames and Foyfoy growls in his throat at the noise. For once, he’s glad Marl can’t acknowledge his presence anymore much less what he’s doing.

His pride in his dick lasts for only so long. He yells when he’s suddenly bent in half, knees pressed to his shoulders with quite literal demonic strength. The hands holding them slowly begin to scale over, and with a horrified realization Foyfoy feels the head of the cock nudging his asscheek is no longer plain human skin.

“Hey, what-?!”

“Shut up, human,” Juli drawls. His teeth are sharpened and elongated, exposed in a feral grin. His cock has doubled in both size and thickness, rough yet self-lubricated scales causing a mixture of discomfort and anticipation to swirl in Foyfoy’s gut.

“I’d ask how, but-“

“You were so happy a minute ago, so proud of your human body.” Juli ignores him, and Foyfoy grapes as the head of the dragon cock, fat and leaking, begins to push on his rim. He doesn’t give, too tensed up, and Juli groans, still smiling like a madman. “But surely you didn’t forget I can transform _any_ part of my body into a dragon, did you? Even if you did...” He pauses his spiel to moan, Foyfoy’s asshole finally giving and allowing the head of his dick to push in.

The finale of his monologue is covered up by the near-scream he draws from Foyfoy as he bottoms out.

“You haven’t said no yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minus the horny this is also uwu kinnie memory uwu based
> 
> yes i am a kinnie. no i will not stop. yes half of kinktober Will involve foyfoy. no u will not convince me otherwise


	6. Day 6 - Crossdressing, Overstimulation (Foyfoy/Alba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i have no idea what to do for today
> 
> ao3 user heroalba, saving my life: foyalba crossdressing overstim

When they agreed to this, Alba had figured it was a simple outfit.

His fingers tremble as he pushes up the layers of fabric that had fallen after the last orgasm. Not his, though, as the tale on his stomach and chest tells clearly. His dick tents his flared red skirt still, untouched for the last thirty minutes. It aches and he groans every time the fabric brushes over the head of his dick just right. As interested as he is in his own orgasm, he holds back from seeking it out.

“I keep telling you to hold the skirts up.” His voice is as shaky as his hands, but he feels a bit more confident when he gets a strangled, struggling moan in response. “Do it or you have to wear this again next time. It’s the deal.”

Biting back a whine, teeth rolling his bottom lip, Foyfoy finally meets his eyes in a dazed fluster. His hands hold up the layered skirts of the maid dress, his dick half-soft but still leaking semen as it drags slowly over Alba’s thigh. He all but pouts when he speaks. “The deal was we’d wear skirts and mess around. Nothing about wearing one next time.”

“The deal is different.” Alba slips a hand down to grab Foyfoy’s dick. A pained whimper cuts off any complaint and Foyfoy’s head falls back to expose his neck and the pretty lace choker he’s wearing to compliment the uniform. “I changed it. You be...” he swallows, thick as the lust in his voice, “be good and I’ll fuck you. And you don’t have to wear this again.”

Foyfoy digs his fingers into the maid dress, hips stuttering in their grind until Alba squeezes his slowly hardening dick and he starts up again. “Five orgasms before you fuck me is too much-!”

“Not enough. It’s not enough,” Alba exhales. His forehead falls against Foyfoy’s bare shoulder, eyes at just the right angle to peer down the top of the dress. The dress is cold-shoulder style, the only concept of sleeves the puffy bicep accents encircled by elastic white lace to keep them in place. It has no back, and the v-cut is so deep that if Foyfoy has breasts they would have all but been exposed, the edges of the cut close enough to tease glimpses of his nipples.

Alba’s breath comes to him roughly. His hand speeds up, jerking Foyfoy back to hardness and ignoring how Foyfoy tries to pull away. “Too much, Alba-! Alba!”

Hearing his name only sends a deliriously pleased tingle through his dick and he keeps stroking Foyfoy’s. “Keep grinding. Don’t stop, you’re so pretty like this.” His eyes flutter shut pressing kisses to Foyfoy’s collarbone and licking a stripe up to his shoulder, mouth hovering close to his ear. “One more, Foyfoy. Just one more for me, please.”

Foyfoy stumbles over a reply, but his hips start back up again. His balls drag over Alba’s thigh and his thighs shake on either side of Alba’s leg. He’s so overstimulated, so worn out, but he’s still trying. Trying for Alba. That makes hot fire burn in Alba’s throat and he moans right in Foyfoy’s ear.

“You’re being so good for me, so good. I love you,” he flusters at the emotion but continues with, “and I love seeing you fall apart for me. Come again. Please, baby. Don’t make me beg.”

Clearly that’s enough. Foyfoy jerks in his grasp, tears spilling from his eyes as another weak spurt of semen hits Alba’s stomach and coats his hand. Alba moans in tandem with him, praise spilling from his lips in between the kisses he presses over Foyfoy’s shoulder.

They rest for a minute, Foyfoy still crying from pleasure as he shakes in Alba’s arms, and Alba is content to leave it at that.

Or he was, until Foyfoy’s hand starts to stroke over the head of his cock through the red skirt and Alba gives him an incredulous look to meet Foyfoy’s fucked silly yet deviant one.

“You said,” he shakes as his used dick drags on Alba’s thigh once more, “you’d fuck me after that. I hope you didn’t change your mind, _sir_.”


	7. Day 7 - Gunplay (Boss/Teiba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops *drops one of my biggest kinks into kinktober *drops one of my biggest kinks into kinktober *dr
> 
> maaaaaybe vague warning that this could come off dubcon-ish? it’s written consensually and they’re playing a part but i realized on another read it might seem a little off

“Open.”

Teiba’s eyelids twitch. The desire to open them comes to mind, a white lie that he misinterpreted the instruction to be for that. Though he knows he shouldn’t; Boss isn’t nice when he doesn’t get his way, misinterpreted or not.

Instead, he opens his mouth and without extra command he slips his tongue out as well. Being blind to whatever is coming makes his fingers curl their way into fists. His legs burn from kneeling for so long, the floor of the cave less than friendly towards the skin on his knees. He would voice his discomfort, complain even just a hair, but doing that would make this end worse.

Boss shuffles. An all too familiar metallic click echoes. Teiba flinches but holds his stance.

“See,” Boss says, and the air shifts around to where Teiba can pinpoint him to his right, “you had quite a reputation. That’s why I recruited you. You’re strong, and you seek out strong people. Admirable.” Cold metal rests on his tongue and Teiba whines. He knows what that is. “But I don’t appreciate you running wild. You’ll ruin my operation.”

Teiba considers mentioning he doesn’t care about Onemus’s true goal, but he wisely stays silent.

“Yet even though this,” the barrel of Boss’s gun presses further up his tongue and Teiba, lips trembling, keeps his mouth open, “is supposed to be a threat, you’re obeying me so diligently. I appreciate it. But I do have something I’d appreciate more. Something only you can do from this position.”

“What?” Teiba chances replying, and is relieved when Boss only chuckles.

“Suck it. Like it’s my dick.”

Teiba blushes to his ears, but he knows better than to second guess Boss’s command. At least in this situation. After a breath to calm his nerves, he slides his tongue further down the barrel, enclosing his lips on it and sliding down an inch. Unlike a dick, the gun is cold and ungiving, not moving at all under his attention. He pulls back a little, letting the pop of his lips echo before he licks a stripe up the underside of the gun and teases at the chamber with the tip of his tongue.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes to guess what Boss looks like. He’s likely smirking, eyes lidded enough to bounce between threatening and seductive. His tongue peeking out from between his lips as he licks them, completely enthralled with the image of Teiba servicing his gun like his cock. Boss’s cock... it’s probably clearly outlined in his jeans. He might even be running the palm of his hand over his crotch, rutting into it as he watches Teiba’s head move back and forth over the barrel. Watches as drool slowly leaks from the corner of Teiba’s mouth and hits his thigh, nearly hitting the tip of his own erect cock. Its out and on display, flushed red at the tip like the tips of Teiba’s ears. Boss probably looks so debauched right now, aroused off the high of holding Teiba’s life in his hands. The mental image is so attractive to him that Teiba opens his eyes.

And his gut turns cold.

Boss is looking at him evenly. His lips drawn in a straight line, eyebrow raised. He looks bored. But as soon as he catches Teiba’s gaze, he smiles. The safety of the gun clicks as it’s turned off and Teiba yanks nearly off the gun before Boss fists a hand in his hair and pulls him down on it so hard it hurts. He gags as an automatic reaction, tears joining the drool as it slides down his face.

“I told you to keep your eyes shut, Teiba. How unfortunate that I have to play with your life now. But hey, I do have some hope for you.” Boss groans like it’s his dick down Teiba’s throat and not his gun. “I don’t remember if the gun is loaded or not. Maybe how well you perform can remind me.”

While he consciously is aware he had been gifted extreme regenerative abilities when he joined Onemus, the chance of death makes a hot spark of arousal and motivation light Teiba’s gut on fire. He doubles down on his efforts, still gagging as Boss holds him still. With his head and mouth in place, the gun begins to fuck his mouth with reckless abandon.

Teiba chances a glance up again. Boss’s face appears bored, but the dark lust swirling in his eyes and the tent in his jeans speaks loud enough to Teiba to tell him that Boss is into it.


	8. Day 8 - Sex Work (Teufel/Foyfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part of a larger collaborative au with heroalba we’ve lovingly dubbed camboy au. but here’s a side off drabble type thing i made for kinktober

No matter how many times he’s done this by himself and with Teufel (and Alles, occasionally), Foyfoy still feels his cheeks burn and a timid flutter in his chest as he spreads his legs.

Teufel’s face is hidden by his torso, making it so the main focus of the camera lens is his body. His thighs twitch, itching to close off sight to his leaking pussy, but he keeps them open. That’s what people are paying him for. The sight of him becoming debauched, his thighs getting soaked in a combination of his and Teufel’s mess. Embarrassing. His eyes close so he doesn’t have to watch himself in the livestream window, watch as his hand slips between his legs and two of his fingers form a V to spread his pussy open.

“Keep your eyes open and watch yourself,” Teufel lazily comments, the tip of his cock dribbling with pre in anticipation of the cunt hovering about him. “Your fans like it when you have to watch it and when you get cute.” His hands slide up and grab his hips, kneading the skin beneath them as he slowly pulls Foyfoy’s hips down. The head of his cock nudges between Foyfoy’s lower lips, helped by the way they’re spread open. It bluntly presses up, teasing as he slides it along the warm inviting slit.

Foyfoy whimpers and opens his eyes. He wants to sink down on Teufel’s lap, have him hilted to the base inside him, but the fact of the camera recording their session makes him hesitate. “I know, but...” He swallows, thick and nervous as Teufel begins to press inside and cause a warm burn. “It’s- them watching me-“

“It’s hot, isn’t it?” Teufel’s voice is huskier than it was a moment ago, pulling at Foyfoy’s hips, all too needing, until the head of his cock slips inside of Foyfoy and he groans. “Being watched like this and making money off it. People are paying to see you get fucked.” Foyfoy is pulled down further, halfway seated on Teufel’s cock as he mewls his pleasure. “Be grateful to them. Thank them.”

The air leaves his lungs as Teufel yanks him down forcefully and buries his cock to the base. They both moan in tandem, Foyfoy’s more of a keen to Teufel’s low rumble. The hand not spreading his pussy open rests on his breast, and Foyfoy squeezes to attempt to redistribute the pleasure in his body. Top surgery to reduce the fat aside, his chest still perks up enough that if it weren’t for the scars he could likely convince people he was born with smaller breasts. The thought distracts him, fingers dropping to trace at one of the scars when a hand leaves his hips and lands on his ass.

“Ah- ow!”

Teufel mutters about his rudeness, saying, “You still haven’t thanked them.”

“I’m- ah, I’m sorry for being rude.” The words make honied warmth spread down his spine and Foyfoy looks himself in the eye in the window of the laptop, watching as Teufel’s hips roll up into his. “Thank you for watching me,” he shudders when he hears Teufel purr, “and for paying me. Paying to watch me-“

“Good boy.” A head of hair nuzzles into the curve of his back and Foyfoy lets out a shaky exhale, clenching around the cock sitting inside him. The praise is a little much, he thinks, but his thoughts derail when Teufel chuckles and gives an experimental thrust. “Now then, let’s earn your tips.”

Foyfoy might just die on camera, but at least he’ll die ‘looking pretty’, as one of the comments his ecstasy-fueled mind manages to process in the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway foyfoy trans rights


	9. Day 9 - Public (Foyfoy/Alba)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhhh can i get some boneless foyalba *makes my own dinner

Alba curses Ros in the same breath he exhales in shock.

The condom burns a hole in his hand, the final warning sign he should have taken as a ticket off this ride. Ros, in his infinite bullying wisdom, had suggested a new place to hang out with him and Foyfoy. A club, slightly secluded from the main street and down a smaller one. The name is unfamiliar, and Alba had pondered how the owners came up with the name Sleepiez as the brand for what’s apparently an exciting club for young people. It seems way too off brand to draw in a crowd.

Walking into the club, Alba had immediately wanted to go to sleep.

A sex club. Ros had tricked him and Foyfoy, his slightly stand offish and mocking roommate, into coming to a sex club. And then Ros had the audacity not to even show up! Claiming the flu, the liar; he never gets sick.

Alba huffs, holding his hands to his chest as he attempts to avoid touching anything he can help. Who knows what that stain on the fabric of the booth seat is. Even worse, he tries to avoid acknowledging the fact that the shoulder bumping his is his roommate. His attractive, alluring roommate... who is flushed to his ears as he plays coy looking to and from the stage where a woman is currently thrusting her hips back on a bound man.

Clearing his throat, Alba says, “Should we leave...? I mean, Ros isn’t here so-“

“Do you want to?” Foyfoy glances at him. The eye contact apparently flusters him and he looks down, and Alba follows his gaze.

Oh.

In an attempt to hide, Foyfoy’s hands press on his crotch to flatten the tent he’s sporting.

Alba squawks, looking away to be polite. “Oh. Uh, if you need to go to the bathroom to-“

“I won’t.” Foyfoy’s voice is firm and it makes Alba look at him. When he speaks again, he meets Alba’s eye albeit shyly. “This is- we’re in a club for that sort of thing anyway. I might as well, uh- I mean, nobody would look at me twice if I-“ He’s stumbling over his words, but his eyes are lidding and darkening and Alba notices now that Foyfoy isn’t staring in his eyes anymore. His gaze is a fraction lower.

Testing, Alba licks his lips. Foyfoy’s eyebrows twitch.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Foyfoy’s looking at his lips. He’s attracted to him. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the environment, but clearly Foyfoy is drunk off some kind of high and he’s looking to Alba to sober him up. Objectively, Alba wants to, but the environment is a little-

He yelps, fingers wrapping around his wrist and pulling. He lands on his knees on the floor. His cheeks burn in embarrassment and shame, the ambiance of the club melting away when he meets Foyfoy’s eyes. Foyfoy just yanked him onto the floor in front of him. In front of his-

Alba shifts to get comfortable, already seeing and mentally consenting to what’s being implied. He bites his tongue as he questions with his eyes. He stays silent, almost jumping when Foyfoy lets go of his wrist and tangles his fingers in Alba’s hair. He pulls experimentally, and a small smirk appears on his face when Alba moans low.

“You- Alba, you aren’t above this. You’ve got a boner too,” Foyfoy’s boot nudges between Alba’s thighs and brushes against his cock through his pants, “and I can see- your eyes. You want to.”

“But we’re in-“

“A club specifically made to have sex in public.” Foyfoy cuts him off. He pulls again, forcing Alba’s face closer to his crotch and rolling his hips up. The tent presses against Alba’s cheek and he closes his eyes when he hears murmurs behind him. “If you don’t want to, tell me. I’ll let go and we can leave. But...” he trails off, glancing away from Alba to the apparent crowd watching them now and flushing darker. “... but, ah... I think they wanna see the newbies.”

Alba takes a deep breath. His hands slide up, resting for just a second on Foyfoy’s thighs before he slides them forward to undo his pants and start pulling them down. He whimpers when Foyfoy’s cock springs up, leaking pre. He looks back up at Foyfoy one more time, hand shaking as he grabs him at the base, before he nods.

“Okay. Uh, okay,” he stutters, wetting his lips and gathering spit in his mouth. He shames himself mentally, degrading himself as he drools onto Foyfoy’s cock for slickness as he slowly begins to jerk Foyfoy off. There are a few giggles from behind, a few comments about how cute his shyness is, and Alba keens at the praise while simultaneously wanting to slink into himself at it.

His chest flutters when Foyfoy pulls on his hair, not pulling his mouth closer but pulling just to do it. “Alba-! I didn’t think you actually would.” He laughs, shaky and warm and Alba smiles despite himself when he looks up.

“I didn’t think you’d be into this.” Alba bites his cheek. He debates for a second, and after he assures himself he licks a stripe up the underside of Foyfoy’s cock and a shudder slips down his spine when Foyfoy moans. Smiling, he peers up at Foyfoy, ass waving as his confidence slowly builds. “Guess we’re learning new things about each other today.”

By the time they’re finished, back in their apartment and relaxing in the same bed (a new development, something they’ve never done), Alba flusters anew when Ros texts him and tells him that they were invited back.

_They want you guys for the main act next time lol_


	10. Day 10 - Toys, Bondage (Alles/Foyfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning into fuckfoytober instead of kinktober but it’s okay

“Is this necessary?” Foyfoy scoots to sit more upright, using his hands as best he can with thembound together. The rope is softer than most, and he briefly ponders if Alles bought it specifically for these instances. It _is_ what he used for Mii-chan a year ago when he was working with the demons, so maybe it’s just something the castle stocks.

Alles hasn’t responded, so he looks at her again and repeats himself. She seemingly snaps out of a daze and grins, pinching his cheek as he complains. “Of course it is! You always ruin my back, so this will preserve my perfect skin.” She winks and he blanches, half-embarrassed by her blunt acknowledgement of his sex habits and half-annoyed by them.

A playful smack lands on his thigh. “Hey!”

“Lay back down. You’re getting the lube all over my sheets.” With minimal care Alles shoves Foyfoy’s shoulders and sends him into his back again with an ‘oof.’ He glowers at her and she just continues to grin. “Unless you want me to make you come _again_ before you even get my cock, and we both know how you get after more than three.”

Now his cheeks stain red and he turns his head, eyes focusing on the slightly gaudy wallpaper of the castle’s guest room. “Shut it,” he grumbles, spreading his legs open and trying to will his dick into not aching so badly, so clearly. At least the lube has warmed up and no longer is making him squirm in place.

A wet sound starts and he looks back to Alles. She’s taken the dildo attached to her strap on in her hand, stroking it as if it were a real cock with a delightfully evil glint in her irises. It fits her. “Now, should I make you ask for it, or-?”

“Just put the damn dildo in me before I change my mind,” Foyfoy snaps, a little irritated and a lot impatient. “You’re the one that wanted to do this and I’ve already gotten my rocks off. Leaving you hanging isn’t a problem for me.”

“Men,” Alles sighs, nudging at his ass with the head of her cock. One hand grabs his asscheek, spreading him open as the other guides her cock towards his hole. “If you left me without an orgasm, I’d beat you twice as hard next sparring session. Bet Alba’d get a kick out of that.”

“Alba,” Foyfoy tries not to moan his friend’s name as he has this out of place conversation, the head of Alles’s cock finally pressing inside him with a delightful burn, “is equally if not more scared whenever you beat anybody up. He wouldn’t enjoy watching you do it to me.”

Alles thinks on it as she bottoms out, giggling when he whimpers. “Maybe not watching me beat you up, but I’d bet he’d enjoy watching me do _this_ to you!” She full on cackles when Foyfoy gasps and clenches despite not being able to feel it for herself. “Ah, so something else to try with you!”

“Shut up, god,” he bites out before he’s interrupted by Alles pulling out and thrusting inside of him again. He chokes on a moan as she briefly drags over an incredibly sensitive spot, and he regrets it instantly when they lock eyes. “Alles-!”

He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else as she slowly, tortuously presses her cock against that spot for the next ten minutes. Alles, of course, does not let up when he begs and instead appears invigorated to continue.

An hour later, Foyfoy can’t remember why he had told her to shut up in the first place.


	11. Day 11 - Formal Wear (Foyfoy/Hime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *is heterosexual *is heterosexual *is hete
> 
> this is officially fuckfoytober

The king is going to kill him. He is dead the second the wide arching doors to Hime’s room swing open and whatever sorry inquiring head searching for said princess discovers the scene.

The scene, of course, being only a pair of hips attached to the disappeared torso under the frilly skirts of Hime’s dress. It’s deep forest green in color, golden accenting along the collar and skirts, with a bright golden bow tied around her waist. She looks like a princess out of a fairy tale.

... or she would, if she were not biting her hand, face flushed deep scarlet, sweat beading on her temples as she stifles another moan. “You- did you like the dress that much?”

Her thighs shake in his hands, and with a breathless chuckle Foyfoy pulls away from her clit just long enough to say, “You wore my colors, and you didn’t send me flying when I pointed it out. This is a reward.” He rests his cheek against her thigh, smiling since she can’t see as his fingers trace from the curve of her ass up to her slit. He’s been down here for twenty minutes, taking his time drawing her to the edge and letting her fall back from it before she can take the final step over. He’s being very unfair, and he acknowledges it with a clean conscious.

Hime’s voice is barely above a whisper when she replies. “I- I, uh... Alles suggested I- because I always wear pink that I should try another color. I didn’t pick th-“

“That color scheme,” Foyfoy interrupts, cutting her off in another way as he slips two fingers inside of her in addition to his words, “because it reminds you of me or anything, huh?” He feels a bit bad mocking her, hypocritical even because of how much it riled him up, but he suppresses it when she whimpers his name. “I think you did.”

“Foyfoy!”

“I think you picked it for me,” he continues, pausing to circle his tongue around her clit again, “because you think parties are boring and you wanted my attention more than the kingdom’s.” He stops talking, his own cheeks red at the idea of her dressing up for him and only him. It’s basically what she did, but in other circumstances. For a date, for a casual hang out with their friends, for-

Foyfoy swallows his moan as his mind gives him the cheeky image of Hime wearing a lingerie ensemble with this same color scheme. The thought shoots straight to his dick and he shuffles his hips together to keep it from aching anymore than it already does. It’s a curse, he figures, how much she affects him and he hopes that he affects her just as much.

(Clearly he must, since she let him steal her away to her room in the middle of her birthday celebration.)

Curling his fingers up, Foyfoy grins when she moans loud. Clearly she isn’t biting her hand anymore and he feels a giddy sense of pride at that. He leans in and circles her clit with his tongue again, focusing his fingers to constantly press where it causes her voice to rise.

A knock turns his blood cold and Hime cuts off in the middle of his name, her body going stiff.

“Hime?” It’s Alles, her voice muffled and slightly slurred from the alcohol she so clearly needed to consume. “They’re askin’ for you.”

Foyfoy, his brain supplying an evil idea, suckles on her clit and slowly drives his fingers deeper. Hime, choking, barely manages a steady, “I’m feeling sick. Too much cake.” Her voice cracks on the last word, and she immediately covers her mouth. Foyfoy can hear the hand slap onto her face.

Alles is silent at the door for a moment, and then she speaks once more. Her voice, clearly amused, says, “Oh, I see. I’ll let your father know Foyfoy’s taking care of your _illness_.”

And take care of it he does.


End file.
